Sonic Christmas Special
by ManicMidnight13
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Scourge and Rosy's daughters have a few questions for their parents, as do Shadow and Amy's sons. Sonic, Amy, Scourge, Rosy and the kids all have a get together on Christmas Eve.


**Okay, seen as it's Christmas Eve, I thought I'd give you guys a light hearted one shot :) Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters in this fic apart from Tyler, Daniel, Ember and Crystal!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic Christmas Special<strong>

Outside the snow was falling and the whole of the town was silent. It wasn't an eerie silence or a ghostly silence, it was a calm silence. A silence that everyone was settled into their homes on Christmas Eve. In the Hedgehog household, Scourge and Rosy were setting up the Christmas tree. The tree was about 4 feet tall and was almost completely decorated. Lights and tinsel and baubles lined the branches of the tree, making it shimmer with the twinkle of the lights. Two younger hedgehogs came running into the room, one of them carrying a box of decorations, and the other was covered in tinsel.

"Dad, Ember threw tinsel all over me!" Crystal cried while pointing at her sister.

"I did not, you feel into the box!" Ember cried back.

"Hey Ember" Scourge said, secretly grabbing a piece of tinsel.

Ember turned to her dad.

"Think fast" Scourge threw the tinsel.

Ember tried to duck out of the way but her reflexes weren't as fast as Scourge's, and so the tinsel hit its target.

"Now you're both covered in tinsel" Scourge chuckled as he looked at his two daughters.

"DAD!" Ember yelled.

Crystal couldn't help but laugh, giving Scourge a high five.

"Hey you girls go play while your mother and I finish up here"

"Okay dad" The two girls said in unison before running out of the room with amazing speed.

"Hehehe, it seems like only yesterday when they were being born" Scourge said, putting the last few baubles on the tree.

Rosy reached into the last box and picked out a large gold star. Walking over to Scourge, the green hedgehog picked her up and she placed the star on top of the tree. Bringing her down to the ground again, the duo shared a kiss before Rosy went into the kitchen to check on the dinner. Scourge went and sat down on the couch, staring into the flames that were flickering in the fireplace. A few minutes later, the green hedgehog heard a knock on the door. Getting up off the couch, he walked over to the front door. Upon opening it, he was greeted with Tyler and Daniel running past him. In front of the green hedgehog stood Shadow and Amy, along with Sonic. All three of them were dressed in Christmas hats and scarfs.

"Evening" Shadow said.

"Come in guys" Scourge said, stepping to the side to let his guests in.

The four hedgehogs walked into the living room, where they found Tyler, Daniel, Crystal and Ember having a play fight. Hats and scarfs were flying everywhere, some nearly knocking into the Christmas tree.

"Stop" Scourge yelled playfully but loudly.

The four youngsters stopped in their tracks, looking at their parents.

"Alright you four, time to settle down" Scourge chuckled, walking over to the couch "Don't you have a few lists of questions you've been saving all year?"

"Oh yeah!" The kids yelled.

Crystal and Ember ran up to their room while Tyler and Daniel reached into the quills. Oh yeah, you could tell they were Shadow's kids. A few seconds later Crystal and Ember came running down the stairs. They were about to get settled and read out their lists but were interrupted when Rosy came into the room.

"Alright guys it's time for dinner"

As soon as Crystal, Ember and Scourge heard the word dinner, they zoomed into the dining room. They've never moved faster in their lives.

After an hour and a half of the kids arguing over who got the last piece of turkey, the hedgehogs all sat down in the living room around the warm fire. Scourge sat on the couch next to Rosy, Shadow sat on the floor next to the fire and Amy sat on the chair behind him. Tyler sat on Shadow's lap and Daniel sat opposite him on the floor next to the fire. Crystal sat next to Daniel and Ember sat next to her sister. Sonic sat on the chair behind Daniel.

"So who wants to go first?" Scourge asked, wrapping his arm around Rosy.

"Me!" All the kids said at exact same time.

"Alright, alright, we will go around clockwise. So Tyler, you're first" The green hedgehog pointed at the young hedgehog.

"Okay" He opened his question list "Question 1 is for daddy. Why do you have gold rings on your wrists and ankles?"

"The limit my power, if I didn't have them, I would use too much power when it wasn't needed and would be constantly drained of energy" Shadow ruffled his son's quills as Tyler laughed.

"Okay Daniel, you're next"

"Question 1 is for mommy, when did you meet daddy?"

Amy chuckled "I met daddy in high school, back then I had a crush on him but he didn't know, he thought I still liked Sonic"

Sonic looked over at Amy and chuckled. Shadow grinned at the blue hedgehog and then looked over at Daniel, giving him a wink.

"Okay, Crystal, ask away" Rosy said as she cuddled up to Scourge.

"Okay, this one is for daddy" Crystal began "Why don't we see your mommy and daddy?"

Scourge sighed, walking over to his daughter and picking her up. With his daughter in his arms he went and sat back next to Rosy.

"Your grandma, my mother, passed away when I was around your age, to this day I still don't know how she died, but I will find out someday, and your grandad, my dad, well, I'll tell you that story when you're older" Scourge let a small smile slip onto his lips as he ruffled his daughters quills.

"Aw dad, why?" Crystal's ears dropped.

"Because it isn't suitable for someone of your age"

With that, Crystal went and sat down. Ember began scanning through her list and eventually found the question she wanted to ask.

"This one is for daddy" Ember began "Have you ever been to the bad place?"

Scourge looked at her confused.

"What I mean is, have you ever been to a jail?"

Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Rosy all looked at Scourge. The green hedgehog continued to look at his daughter.

"Yeah I have" He eventually said.

"Who did you go to see?" Crystal asked.

"I didn't go to see anybody" Scourge stared into his two daughters' eyes "I was in there"

His daughters went wide eyed.

"Why?" They both said in unison.

"When I was a teen, I was involved in a gang, what they did got me into a lot of trouble, so I might as well say this while you're young, don't get involved with gangs. Gangs are nothing but trouble. People get hurt, people get killed, I want you two to promise me that you'll never get involved with gangs, okay?"

"We promise daddy" The twins said, jumping on their dad.

Scourge took a glance at the clock and then realised what the time was. It was 10pm, and it was time for the kids to go to bed.

"Shadow, I'm going to take the kids home and get them to bed" Amy said as she got up from the chair. Tyler had almost fallen asleep and so had Daniel.

"Come on kids it's time to go home, you don't want Santa to miss our house do you?"

With the mention of Santa, the two boys shot up and put their hats and scarfs back on, and ran to the door. Amy followed them after she gave Shadow a good bye kiss.

"Okay kids, time to go to bed" Rosy said as she got off the couch.

"Aww, but we're not tired" Crystal said, yawning.

"Go to bed and your mom will read you a bedtime story, Shadow, Sonic and I need our alone time"

"But-"

"Young ladies if you don't get up those stairs, you'll be sleeping with the fishes, and don't think I don't know how to murder someone and get away with it" Scourge said sternly.

His two daughters ran up the stairs terrified. Rosy gave Scourge a glare before giving him a kiss.

"Well that worked, but next time, I'd rather you don't threaten our daughters with murder, remember what happened last time" Rosy walked up the stairs and into the girls room, trying to calm them down and then read them a story.

"You sure know how to get your kids to bed" Shadow chuckled.

"Yeah, and scar them for life" Sonic added in.

"Eh, they'll get over it" Scourge said, kicking his shoe's off.

The three hedgehogs continued to have their 'guy' time as the time drew close to midnight. Shadow and Sonic eventually left to join their families for the day after. Sonic went to his parents' house, where he was greeted with open arms and pelted with snowballs. Shadow went back to his house to discover Amy asleep on the couch. Picking her up in his arms he carried her upstairs to bed. He then went downstairs, turned all the lights off and then went into his sons' room to check if they were asleep. Peeking around the corner of the door, he saw his two sons sleeping soundly in their beds. With a smile, he slowly closed their door and went to his own room, joining his wife and falling asleep.

Scourge turned off all the lights and then went upstairs. He carefully opened the door to Crystal and Ember's room, looking inside. The two green hedgehogs were sleeping soundly, a plate of cookies and a glass of milk at the side. They were definitely ready for Santa. Scourge smiled, slowly walking towards Crystal's bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and tucked her in, then doing the same with Ember. He picked up her teddy off the floor and placed it under her arm. Walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, he walked into his room and got into bed with Rosy. Giving her a goodnight kiss, he lay his head on the pillow, ready for the girls to wake him up the next morning.

Merry Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :) PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
